Dangerous Ground
by SkeletonTree
Summary: A small peice about lust, love, Tesla and Ggio. Lime as a request! Please enjoy !


**This is a request for my friend Clo. This is almost my first yaoi fiction. It's rather mild, sorry. :]**

**R&R! **

* * *

Ever since he had taken up residence within Las Noches, the arrancar knew that something had not been right. Before, his master would rule and he, as his most lyal, would feel the rush of power as he controlled unruley Hollow. In this place, however, he had no power, no nothing.

Ggio Vega was amongst the higher ranking Arrancar but he knew that his power would never be close to that of Barragan-sama's, or indeed into the sacred '10'. His feet pressed against the white, unmarked floor as he followed the winding corridor, until it ended with a dark, tall doorway. The Arrancar gazed up, hands shoved into his pockets as he hesitantly made his way through the threshold.

"You're late." Rang a cold voice through the darkness.

Ggio raised his head to glance around, the only light came from the doorway where he had just entered. He gave a sigh, his hand caught his head as he lowered it, exhausted.

"Tesla, how long do we have to go on like this?"

There was a noise behind him, Ggio observed his shadow being overcasted behind him as the blonde came toward him. He turned to face him, his eyes wide.

"Are you.. crying?" He spoke in disbeliefe.

"Shut up." He retorted, sniffling.

The dark haired Arrancar sighed heavily before moving a hand to the others delicate face.

"Stop it, Tesla." He said, his voice caught in his throat.

"Why sho--"

In order to keep him from opening his mouth again, Ggio's hand hooked around the back of his skull and he gruffly pulled him forward. His lips bashing against his own. The blonde seemingly suprised by this, made a muffled protest. But as Ggio continued to force his mouth onto his, Tesla soon gave up his halfhearted struggle and kissed him back.

After what had seemed a second, but was actually a good few minutes, Ggio pulled back, letting the lower Arrancar gasp for breath as he recollected himself. The brunette sighed and glanced away, sometimes Tesla could be _too _soft.

"It doesn't matter how many times you call me out here." He said, " I'm not going to give you what you want."

Tesla's eyes met his shamefully as he straightened his back. As their eyes met, it became apparent that Tesla was taller than he. Ggio made an uncomfortable movement as Tesla gazed at him intensely.

"I can't pretend like these moments don't happen!" He said loudly, trying to contain his frustration.

"Well, you must!" Ggio snapped angrily. "This isn't a game, Tesla. If they find out.." He cut himself off with a feeling of dread. The blonde moved forward, his fingertips brushing the wisps of dark hair from Ggio's face.

"They won't." He spoke softly before his mouth closed down again the other. Ggio did not tense this time, he relaxed his shoulders and gripped the sides of Tesla's white uniform as his lips parted to receive his tongue. He teased the blonde, the tip of his tongue trailing his lower lip. Tesla made a small involentry noise before desperation took hold and he forced his lips upon him again.

Ggio throat contracted as he felt a twitch in his crotch. He pulled Tesla closer, his head buried into the crook of his neck, nibbling and scrapping his teeth against the soft flesh, desperate for more. These stolen moments were all that they had, away from their cold, soulless reality. His ears tinkled as Tesla let out a throaty groan, probably caused by the friction of their groins as they moved against each other, fighting for dominance. Ggio's fang-like inscisors bit down onto the other Arrancar's neck and he yelped encouragingly.

The blonde Arrancar panted heavily as he stripped the other's clothing. His lips savoured the taste of his cold, pale skin. Ggio groaned as his hands roamed clumisily against Tesla's now bare torso. He was well toned, even if he was a whiney git. His eyes traced his abdoment, numerous scars decorated his flesh. Ggio sunk his teeth into his lower lip, his hand subconsciously soothing Tesla's tortured skin as he relaxed his knees and sunk to the floor.

"..We should get up soon." Ggio said, satisfied and lazy. The blonde glanced at him, his fingertips still tracing the tattoo on his lover's shoulderblade.

"Soon.." He replied, euphorically.

Reluctantly, Ggio shifted himself forward and sat up, spying his uniform. Tesla propped up on an elbow and watched him, his head inclined.

"I'm sure Barragan has others attending to him. Why don't you stay awhile, hm?"

His voice ran up Ggio's spin like a cold chill. He closed his eyes breifly, trying not to think of the possiblity that Tesla had taken whatever it was that they were doing to the next level. He let out a gruff sigh and stood up, pulling up lower part of his uniform. He turned to face the blonde who looked up at him with disappointment and hurt.

"You think I'm gunna' put up with you and the way you use me like this?"

"Don't get worked up, Tesla."

"Why shouldn't I?!" He snapped, sitting up. His intense gaze glared angrily at Ggio who pulled on his shirt. "You think it's wrong that we do this? Because it doesn't _feel_ wrong, does it?"

Ggio rolled his eyes at this. After adjusting his uniform, he bent down, his nose almost touching Tesla's.

"These moments.. are the only peace I have. But do not mistake this for love, I cannot give that to you." His words were gentle but he spoke them with a pang of spite as he straightened up and turned out of the room, stuffing his hands into his pockets lazily as he did.

Tesla remained where he was, his eyes wide and tear glazed. As Ggio's figured disappeared through the doorway he lowered his eyes and swallowed.

"..I'll take it from you, Ggio Vega." He said quietly, as if he was mumbling to himself. With his indirect warning, Tesla grew his confidence again and he stood up to redress and rejoin the gaping emptiness of Las Noches.


End file.
